This invention relates to a ratchet wrench having a unitary floating ratchet pawl contained within the body of the wrench for a slidable rotation within the wrench body.
Ratchet wrenches generally have a small pawl pivoted to the body of the wrench for engagement with the ratchet wheel for rotation of the wrenching portion. The pawl must be of a dual nature, often two separate parts, to reverse the rotation of the ratchet wheel. Shifting of pawl engagement must be done by an external wheel or level acting upon the pawl mechanism. This assembly of pawls produces excess size for the body of the wrench.
An object of this invention is to provide a unitary pawl to be contained within the body of a wrench for sliding contact and reversal of wrenching direction and ratchet action.
A further object of this invention is to provide for containment and reaction of forces by the pawl against the main frame of the wrench body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a solid flat bar for reaction of the wrenching force directly through said pawl.
Another object of the invention is to provide for pawl engagement with a sliding bar to reverse direction of wrenchability and provide ratcheting of a wrench.
A further object is to provide for detenting of the sliding action of a flat bar to determine the location for direction of wrenchability.
A further object of the invention is to provide for containment of the ratchet pawl device within the body of the wrench remote from the working end of the wrench to provide for a thin wall at the end of the wrench that contains the ratchet wheel which actuates the wrenching motion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a high strength ratcheting device that may be used in mechanical apparatus to provide interrupted motion at high mechanical advantage.
The above and other features of this invention will be fully understood from the following detailed description the the accompanying drawings, in which: